Season 6
Season 6 of American drama series The West Wing aired on NBC television network. Summary The season began shortly after the events that occurred at the end of season 5. President Bartlet, over the strong objections of Leo McGarry, managed to organize a peace summit at Camp David between the Israelis and the Palestinians. After numerous negotiating sessions, a peace agreement was reached, but only if the U.S. was willing to provide peacekeepers. The stress of his job, along with fighting with his best friend over the conditions of the agreement, caused Leo to have a heart attack. He resigned his post as Chief of Staff and recommended C.J. Cregg as his replacement. After some initial stumbles, C.J. proved to be more than up to the job. The remaining staff began to deal with the limitations of a lame duck Presidential administration. While preparing for a summit with China, a diplomatic incident forced C.J. to remove Josh from running point on it. This, combined with Josh's low opinions of the potential Democratic Presidential nominees and Donna leaving her position as his assistant caused him to convince Matt Santos, a relatively inexperienced but very politically savvy Congressman, to make a dark horse run for the Democratic nomination. Santos agreed to take the leap, but only if Josh would accompany him. This caused Josh to leave his post as Deputy Chief of Staff to work full time for Santos. While preparing for and traveling to the China summit, the President began to experience a severe MS episode, which left him almost totally paralyzed. While he managed to successfully complete the summit in a wheelchair, he was left physically impaired for weeks afterward. Following the President's State of the Union address, Leo, returning to the White House in an advisory capacity, worked to convince the rest of the senior staff that there was still a lot that they could do in their final year in office. In the midst of the Democratic Primary campaign, the Matt Santos campaign started out shaky but gradually gained ground as the candidate continued to demonstrate his qualifications. John Hoynes, who had originally been a strong candidate, was brought down by yet another sex scandal. As the Democratic convention approached, no candidate had a lock on the nomination, resulting in a full-out floor fight. After Santos gave a rousing speech on the convention floor, President Bartlet, who had been reluctant to get involved in the nomination fight, did some behind-the-scenes maneuvering to give the nomination to Santos. the 2006 Presidential campaign would be between Matthew Santos and Arnold Vinick. Cast :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Mary McCormack as Kate Harper :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Alan Alda as Arnold Vinick :Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Cast *Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner *Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *Mark Feuerstein as Cliff Calley *Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury *Tim Matheson as John Hoynes *Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Patricia Richardson as Sheila Brooks *Brian Dennehy as Senator Rafe Framhagen *Christopher Lloyd as Lawrence Lessig *Armin Mueller-Stahl as Eli Zahavy *Makram J. Khoury as Chairman Nizar Farad *Jason Isaacs as Colin Ayres *Gary Cole as Bob Russell *Ed O'Neill as Eric Baker *Penn & Teller as Themselves *Anna Deavere Smith as Dr. Nancy McNally *Steve Ryan as Miles Hutchinson *Terry O'Quinn as General Nicholas Alexander *Steven Culp as Jeff Haffley *Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet *Mary Kay Place as Dr. Millicent "Milly" Griffith *Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien *Stephen Root as Bob Mayer *Ray Wise as Governor Tillman *Don S. Davis as Reverend Don Bulter *Brett Cullen as Ray Sullivan *Philip Baker Hall as Senator Matt Hunt *Reed Diamond as Dr. Mike Gordon *Annabeth Gish as Elizabeth Bartlet *Sam Robards as Greg Brock *Steven Eckholdt as Doug Westin *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *Evan Arnold as Ned Carlson *Matthew Del Negro as Bram Howard *Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman *H. Richard Greene as Robert Royce *Paxton Whitehead as Bernard Thatch *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Renée Estevez as Nancy *Ron Canada as Ted Barrow *Ryan Cutrona as George Sliger Production See also